Update: 6th November 2018 (International)
The following updates occured on the 6th November 2018 on the International Server: New economic system The game is 13 years old! If Howrse has been around for such a long time, it is mainly thanks to all the members of our community, but also because of the constantly evolving gameplay. We are thinking of streamlining the economic system of Howrse in order to make the game more affordable and be more generous for users. We wouldn't even think of evolving the game without considering the impact on your accounts. Before going into detail of the changes, we would like to thank: *the participants of the Ambassador program for their suggestions for evolving the game, *the Ambassadors for their effort to improve the game and their engagement in the project, *the moderators, the VIPs and the testers for their accurate and constructive feedback, A huge thank you to everyone! Passes The first stage is the automatic conversion of your reserve. Every Pass of your reserve would have given you 100 . The Passes display has been updated so this change can quickly be seen. From now on, the more Passes you buy, the more the unit price decreases. During this year only, take advantage of the offer and get a discount of over 45% by buying your Passes on this page. Tip: you can still combine these new offers with the Passes offered by the UFOs on certain weekends. So keep your eyes open! Black Market Passes allow more flexibility in the price of the Black Market items. We have thus reviewed the prices of many Black Market items to reflect their correct value. Most Black Market items are now cheaper than before. Here is a summary, but find out more on the Black Market page. Diamonds In order for you to be able to use your resources exactly the way you want, diamonds will disappear. Your inventory has been automatically converted. Example: 19 -> 190 Greater freedom Without the limits imposed by the diamonds, you are free to re-invest your earnings in special horses as you wish: the choice is totally up to you! Special Horses All the horses that used to give you diamonds will now give you Passes Special Horses skills Update the skills of your special horses for Passes and send them to competitions to win more Equus! Equus In order to better distinguish them from Passes, Equus also has a new and more modern display. Example: 29,746,579 -> 29,746,579 Horse Sales As of April 2018, 150,000 accounts have been penalized for the massive use of multiple accounts and scripts. Such traffic deceives users and prevents honest players from simply enjoying the game. These practices basically exist to allow users whose intentions are malign to get richer faster than other players. Moreover, they slow down the game and hinder the evolution of Howrse, so we decided to do something about it. 10% We are aware that horse sales are an integral part of Howrse's DNA, so instead of prohibiting financial transactions between players, we opted for the lesser evil: apply a commission on all sales, as adopted by most operators in the industry. When putting a horse up for sale, the seller will set the final price in one of the currencies available in the game. The system will allow the seller to calculate their gain from that sale in real time. The buyer will see only the final price. Sellers can choose their strategy: * set a higher price and try to get maximum profits in the long term * set a price which is in line with market price to sell a horse faster, but with less profit * not sell horses and get no profits from them The minimum and maximum amounts authorized in the sales have been re-evaluated. As explained on the horse sales page, all sales have been canceled. You can put your horses back on sale at a more specific price which is more adjusted to your game strategy. Tip: don't forget the negotiation option that will allow you to adjust to your buyers' budget. Increase your Pass reserve In the new economic system, you sell your horses for a lower value in Passes rather than for a larger amount in Equus Higher incomes with auction sales We have reviewed the current system to ensure more fairness and allow you to get the best possible price in auctions. Every time a player places a bet in the last seconds, the time left before the auction ends is extended by a few seconds. The horse will always be transferred to the player who placed the highest offer at the end of the sale. This new auction system also applies to the auctions of flash sales which may occur during events and contests (cards, etc.). Tip: you can sell a horse at auction if you have finished the Golden Apple tutorial and your karma is higher than 4. Players with a Pegasus or a VIP account can still create auction sales for Passes.. Vintage Apple We are giving you more freedom in the game: horses with a vintage apple can now be sold! Tip: you have 7 vintage apples in your inventory, be one of the first to make the most of it! Piggy bank and promotional offers The amounts collected from the game will be used to fill a piggy bank that, once full, will unlock exclusive limited-time promotional offers for all players. Every 10 days (approximately) some Black Market items will be available in Equus for a limited amount of time! Keep an eye out for when the next sale is unlocked on the Piggy Bank page so you can see which items will be on sale during the next promotional offer. This page can be accessed from the Trade menu. Have fun playing everyone! Team jackpot After a long time of being requested by players, we decided to implement a community team pot so the members of a team can distribute the gains obtained from team horse sales to individual members. When a member of a team sells a horse with the team's affix, they can decide to sell the horse on behalf of the team. In that case, the Passes resulting from this sale will go directly to the community team pot, following the deduction of a commission. The team manager redistributes the Passes among the members of the team as and how they wish. If a team is dissolved because there are no more VIPs, the Passes are automatically distributed among the members present at the moment of the team's dissolution. Have fun playing everyone! Competitions Lack of competitions, a thing of the past? Emma's competitions To overcome the lack of available competitions for certain horses, we have implemented a system that will always find a competition for a horse: these are the competitions in Emma's equestrian center. These competitions are generated automatically when there is no competition available for a non-special horse. The difficulty level is the lowest possible in regard to the horse's skill, so that the horse has higher chances to win. This competition starts as soon as there are enough participants. Once this competition is completed, it disappears from the system. Competitions for beginner horses The competitions restricted to beginner horses have been reviewed. We have added genetic potential to the conditions required to access these competitions. The genetic potential of a horse skill must be below a certain value. This value is recalculated every night, according to the best horses in the game. Difficulty level No more need to constantly update your difficulty level! When you create or edit a competition in your equestrian center, you now have to set the difficulty level in percentage rate rather than based on the specific skills required. This percentage stays the same, and the minimum and maximum skills required at the level of difficulty are recalculated daily, according to the best horses in the game and the difficulty level. This will allow you to automatically maintain the prestige of your competitions. Have fun playing everyone! The divine dust Sick of being cursed with bad luck? Listen up, this is for you! When a special horse is hiding in a lucky item for a limited time, it will also bring along divine dust... Every time you try your luck, if the horse doesn't show up, you'll get a varying amount of divine dust. The less lucky you are, the more divine dust you'll get. The amount of dust is displayed in real time. With a sufficient amount of dust, the horse you've always wanted will suddenly materialize. As soon as the horse comes out of its hiding place or leaves the lucky item behind, the divine dust evaporates... Offers are not cumulative, each type of lucky item corresponds to a type of divine dust. horn of plenty = green divine dust titan's challenge = blue divine dust golden fleece = red divine dust Divine dust guarantees you'll get the jackpot regardless of your luck! Have fun playing everyone! Category:Updates